The End
by kneh13
Summary: Finished Rated for suicide. Ginny and Draco have been dating. Suddenly, Draco breaks it off and Ginny can't take it.


**The End**

**Disclaimer:** _If you recognize anything that means it is not mine. All you do recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates._

**FLASHBACK**

_It was breakfast time and Ginny was in a pleasant mood. She had good grades, family and a boy friend that loved her. But this was all about to change. Her boy friend, Draco walked over and said that they needed to talk. Those are the worst words in the English language, or any language for that matter._

_She went with him confused. When she asked what he needed to speak to her about he just cut to the chase._

_"Ginny, I'm breaking up with you."_

_"What! Why?"_

_"Because._ _I never really liked you anyway." Draco felt guilty about saying this because he did love her. A lot actually._

_"Bastard, She said, How could you?"_

_"That_ _is simple. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not love. It's our number one rule."_

_"You_ _will regret this. I will make you feel guilty."_

_He just laughedin her face.Withtears streaming down her face, she ran away. No one came looking for her. That is when she made her decision._

**END FLASHBACK**

_To whomever reads this:_

_I_ _have decided that I have nothing to live for. My fellow Gryffindors have shunned me. All I have are good grades and nothing more. My love left me. I will be gone when you read this. I love you Draco._

_Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Ron, I love you all but I can't go on. I hope you understand this. Whomever finds me I want you to find Draco and tell him that this is his fault. If he hadn't left me, I would be here with you. I am sorry for all the grief I caused you all._

_Love,_

_Ginny Weasley_

After writing a letter she gripped the dagger. She slowly brought it down to her left wrist. With a swift movement the flesh was torn. She put the dagger in her now bleeding hand and sliced her right wrist. She sat there waiting for death to wash over her. She sat for an unknown amount of time.

Slowly she lost consciousness. She welcomed it. She was eager for death. She breathed her last breath as the sun rose.

At lunch hour that day a third year Hufflepuff found her in the bathroom by the sinks. She screamed. All who were in the hall came running. They all saw a gruesome sight. Ginny Weasley lying in a pool of deep red blood. If no one knew her name before, they all did now.

No one looked for her. No one cared. She was left alone when she needed someone the most. The school held a memorial service for her. No one had anything to say. Her mother was crying. Her father was trying not to.

She was buried on the Grounds of Hogwarts. Her Tombstone read:

_Here Lies Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_Born: August 9th 1986_ _Died: June 13th 2002_

_She was a fallen Angel, May she finally achieve peace._

The Weasleys, Hogwarts Faculty, Students and Hermione and Harry all sat solemnly in rows. It was a very sad day. Ginny had committed suicide a day earlier. Everyone was shocked. She never did anything that rash.

Draco Malfoy quietly sat away observing the ceremony. He felt guilt. Something he had never felt before about another person. He knew about her request to the person who found her. The Hufflepuff told him that very timidly.

He sat up a tree listening to Dumbledore's speech.

"_We have joined together for a remembrance of a great woman. She had good grades and a loving family. But clearly that wasn't enough or else she would still be here with us. She thought of herself as a burden to others. In truth she was not._

_As a first year she was innocent, untainted. That year Tom Riddle used her as a tool to finish what he started at school and what Slytherin himself started. Tom Riddle controlled her through a fifty-year-old diary. By none other than her future boy friends father slipped it into her cauldron before school started in Flourish and Blotts. That man was Lucius Malfoy._

_She was forced down in the Chamber. She would have died if not for her brother Ron and Harry's heroic actions. They saved her from the memory of Tom Riddle and the Basilisk. They returned tired dirty and emotionally scarred. Ginny was very shaken up by this terrible ordeal. She was strong for fighting him off for so long._

_The year after the Chamber was very hard for her. Nightmares after nightmares filled her sleep. She lived with this for three years. By the time she was fourteen she had accepted the fact that she played a part in the petrifying of some muggleborns. She studied hard in all of her courses. She did this to fill her time. The other students were afraid of her._

_She stayed to herself up until this year. This year she met Draco Malfoy. They could relate to each other and despite being from different houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin respectively, they formed a friendship, which quickly blossomed into romance._

_We may not know why she killed herself but we know that it was in a moment of profound sadness._

_Let us have a moment of silence for Virginia Weasley."_

Draco made his decision after hearing Dumbledore's speech. He jumped off the tree and ran towards the castle. But he also saw Dumbledore's knowing look. He found the first floor girl's bathroom and walked in. He saw that Ginny's dagger was still in place. He walked over to it and touched it gently as if it were going to break.

He decided that if he couldn't be with Ginny in life he would join her in the afterlife. There he could apologize. He wrote a letter to Dumbledore. It read,

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_I_ _chose to write to you because I have no one who cares left. My mother is dead and my father is deeply involved in Death Eater activities. I have decided to join Ginny in death. If you must know why I loved her. A lot in fact. I broke it off with her to protect her from my father. I need to go to her._

_Draco Malfoy_

Draco gripped the dagger that Ginny had held a day earlier. He smiled at the thought at joining her. He lowered the dagger to his wrist. Just as Ginny had done. He swiftly moved the dagger across the skin. It was bleeding profusely. He leaned up against the wall. He was waiting for Death's hand to grab him as it had his Ginny. A pool of crimson blood soon surrounded him.

Soon Death had taken him to his Ginny. He was eager to see her. He wanted forgiveness for his mistake.

Dumbledore had known what Draco was going to do. He hadn't tried to stop him. He knew that if he tried Draco would try again. That Slytherin ambition was troublesome at times. Dumbledore walked into the Bathroom where Ginny killed herself. He smiled sadly. There was Draco.

He walked over and saw Draco's letter. He read it solemnly. He called Madame Promfrey to come and collect the body. Tomorrow they would have another Memorial service but for now he would be buried on the Hogwarts Grounds beside Ginny.

_Here lies Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_Born: December 1, 1985_ _Died: June 14, 2002_

_May he achieve the forgiveness he died for_

**A/N :** I _felt that the original version was poorly written so I re wrote it and Changed it. You will be in for a big surprise if you have read the first version and then the second. The second is a lot better in my opinion._

**Thanks to: Charlie, ****Jilisa,** **DarlingRagDoll,** **Purest Evil, G****innyPotter4,** **Magma Admin DJ, ****Maniac Plea, ****Leuca,** **Dragon Voldemort, ****Meadow A, ****Kerbi,** **Zelle,** **Mystic-angel5, ****Black Tear, ****Random Reader, ****Dirt-is-Yummy, ****Mini Padfoot.**


End file.
